


Resisting The Charm

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes Merlin, but he isn't willing to go out for a drink with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting The Charm

“Actually, I was just leaving,” Arthur said to Merlin and Gwaine as he stood up off his chair. He’d done what Gwaine had asked of him. He’d accompanied his friend for a drink – which was really a trick – and had had a conversation with Merlin. 

He’d watched Merlin _again_ on Gwaine’s insistence and now, it was time to leave. 

He was _not_ going to stay for another drink. 

“Oh, going anywhere better?” Merlin asked, rather persistently. “Truth be told, I’d love to get out of these clothes and wear something more…relaxing. Where are you headed? Maybe I can just pop over to my flat and join you in...say about twenty minutes?”

“I was just going to go home—” 

“Oh, don’t tell me, my charm’s stopped working!” Merlin said, almost pouting. He turned to Gwaine and winked. “Gwaine, why didn’t you tell me that I’m not charming anymore?” 

“Hey, I never said you weren’t!” Gwaine said, and both men turned to look at Arthur. “Arthur, are you telling me that you don’t think Merlin is charming?” The mock-shock in Gwaine’s voice made Arthur roll his eyes. 

“You’re plenty charming, I just—”

“So you’re straight?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur was taken aback by the question. He raised an eyebrow. “So if a bloke doesn’t fall for your charm, he has to be straight?” 

Merlin shrugged. “No, not every bloke has to _fall_ for my charm,” he said. “It’s just a free drink. Didn’t think anyone was against getting a drink by a _charming_ fellow…” 

“Yeah, Arthur,” Gwaine conveniently interrupted. “Haven’t you bought a bloke a drink before? Why are you so against a bloke buying another bloke a drink?” He raised both eyebrows as though he was waiting for Arthur to challenge him. 

Arthur opened his mouth to say something—he really wasn’t sure what he would have said—when Merlin’s dance partner, Gwen, tapped him on the shoulder. She leaned in and said something to Merlin who in turn, nodded. 

“Well, tell you what,” Merlin said after he’d stopped talking to Gwen. “I’ll be at the Thirsty Scholar in twenty minutes or so—if you’d like, I’d love to meet you there for a drink. If not, then—Well, have a nice life, Arthur.” 

Merlin patted Gwaine’s shoulder and all but sprinted away with Gwen. 

“What is your bloody problem?” Gwaine asked, scowling at Arthur. “He was _practically_ all over you and you just—I thought you liked him.” 

“He’s a bit pushy,” Arthur said. 

“And you’re a bit dense,” Gwaine replied shaking his head. 

“I really should call it a night, Gwaine. I’ve got a presentation in the morning at nine o’clock. I can’t be out too late tonight.” Arthur tried to sound like he was nervous, but he was quite ready for the presentation. He was sure of the project that he had been handling at work, and even if he hadn’t slept the night, he knew that he’d impress the Board the next day. It wasn’t a real excuse, just a convenient excuse. 

“It’s one drink.” 

“That’s how it all starts.” 

“What starts?” Gwaine raised an eyebrow. 

Arthur’s response was interrupted when his mobile chirped. He looked down and had received a text message from an unknown number. 

_Sorry the ‘have a nice life’ bit was a tad dramatic. Hot men sort of make me all jittery. Anyway, reconsider the drink if you can. If not, maybe dinner sometime?_

Arthur gaped at his mobile. Was this a trick? How could he—Why did he—? 

“What is it?” Gwaine asked; he’d probably read the shocked expression on Arthur’s face. 

“How does _Merlin_ have my mobile number?” 

Arthur looked up at Gwaine expecting an answer and the look on Gwaine’s face, the slight blush, the biting of his lower lip told Arthur that he didn’t need an answer. Not really. 

“You’re an arse,” Arthur said. 

“Clearly, I was thinking about yours,” Gwaine answered smugly and winked. 

Arthur shook his head and replied to Merlin. 

_You don’t give up, do you?_

“See you later, Gwaine,” Arthur said, and finally took his leave. 

“Where are you going?” Gwaine asked, running after him. 

“The Thirsty Scholar,” Arthur replied. 

“And—” 

“And you’re not invited,” Arthur said, rather adamantly.


End file.
